Red At It's Finest
by PinkyGuilfoile
Summary: This is a story of how one wanted to dye his lover into his shades of color.


My contribution to AkaKuro Week! Enjoy ^^

Warning: this is semi-smut, so rated M even if its just a little bit of lemon.

**Red at its finest**

_This is a story of how one wanted to dye his lover into his shades of color. _

**Act 1**

**Alizarin Crimson**

Kuroko Tetsuya felt like he was drowning in a black pool, a deep and endless abyss that best describes the hollow feeling residing in his chest. Aomine tried, and really tried to convince him that he mustn't give up, that his passion and love for basketball will show its fruits of labor.

_But what does a light know about living in the shadows?_

He drowned his friend's words out, muted them and left his body to fall until a tight grasp held against his hand.

_Teal met rich and velvet red. _

**Amaranth **

"Could you leave us for a bit? I'd like to test him out myself."

His voice was smooth and silken, yet had a stroke of authority that had led Kuroko quite a first impression. Aomine shot him one last worried look before wordlessly heading outside with the bestacled green head and an extremely tall, bored looking player.

"Akashi Seijuro."

The red head man introduced himself and Kuroko found his lips curling into a knowing, yet attracted smile.

"Kuroko.. Tetsuya."

**American Rose**

They say the rarest person can overtake your aesthetic taste, crumple the previous list of what beauty meant through one's eyes and this Akashi Seijuro did all the trick within Kuroko's list.

He offered him advice, something the red head considered such a little thing to do and had denied his words as unimportant when Midorima Shintarou had asked him what he and that phantom boy talked about.

Akashi, of course, shrugged it off.

If only he knew his words weren't mere advice to the phantom, they were salvation.

**Auburn**

In a blink of an eye, Kuroko was in the first string though he went through another test of courage. The disapproving eyes from Akashi send him off the edge when he failed the first try but push through, pushed through just to stand on the same court with his light.

"You did it, Tetsu!" a grin from the tanned player and a fist bump routine sent a new kind of adrenaline throughout his weak body.

"I knew you could do it."

Yet his heart burned for the red Akashi could only give and make him see before he passed out into a world of blackness.

_Foolish Aomine, if only he knew that shadows truly seek the blinding light and not the true one. _

**Burnt Sienna **

The year went by like a breeze for Kuroko as he walks into Teiko with cherry blossom coming into his way. The breeze, so sweet and soft, pulled him into the grounds and where he spotted a fellow, early comer.

Ah yes, the red he was so familiar with.

"Akashi-kun," he says and the red head immediately notices him. "Good morning Kuroko. Spring in Teiko brings about nostalgic feelings."

It was rare of the Akashi to speak in a somewhat sentimental manner but Kuroko nods no less. They talk and chat a bit, admist the rain of petals or despite the students population growing larger and larger. They talk of their opinions of random things, things that they agree on and unlike Aomine, not just in the field of basketball.

It was a dome created specifically for two, fated people to meet but alas, the chim of bells disrupts their moment and breaks the spell. Kuroko does not show haste. "See you then, Akashi-kun."

The red head nods and the teal run to his way. A bit farther and he looks back, still questioning why the red head was staring into space again and breathing in and out heavily.

_Or the fact his left eye was burning gold. _

**Burgundy**

His face met the floor as his frail bode comes to its weakness; low stamina.

"Oi, Kuroko, don't die there!" yelled his partner yet continuing to jog the reminder of his 13 laps around the school. He curses Midorima and Murasakibara for snitching on him when he hid his dirty clothes in the locker again. Worst, he got Kuroko involved.

Kuroko nods and grunts a reply but is unable to stand up until he felt a touch of cold on his neck. Shivers ran down to his spine and he eyes the cold, pocari bottle on lay by the side of his head. "Don't sleep there, Kuroko." Says the red head against the sun.

"Hai, Akashi-kun." He was getting better at following Akashi's orders in a heartbeat.

**Candy Apple **

Teiko had won another victory but what awaits them in the locker room was more torture as everyone fled the scene as fast as they could.

It was one of those moments when their basketball manager would cook for them, blissfully ignorant that her dishes can KILL anyone or anything that could come contact with it. With Kise Ryouta as their new member, they planned to use him as their scape goat and eating Momoi Satsuki's dish would be part of his initiation. So before Kuroko could hear the blonde scream, he used misdirection and had fled to safety.

Quite a surprise for him to find Akashi offering him candy apple and thanking him for the hard work. _Kuroko didn't know which was sweeter._

**Carmine**

"Thank you." Kuroko accepted the candy and nibbled on the soft cotton, its soft shade of pink melting into red as it melts on his mouth.

**Carnelian**

That sweet moment wasn't the last of it. On other occasions aside from their growing titles and legacy for fulfilling Teiko's creed, Akashi would make unusual gestures that surprised the shadow more and more. But their surroundings had been too aware.

Murasakibara had noticed the unfair use of favoritism, not letting Kuro-chin do the same training menu they do. Although the giant said it in the bluntest way he could, the red head had none of it.

_"Silence."_

It was the first time Akashi's voice had taken its authority to a new level.

**Cerise**

It wasn't the end of it when Midorima had found them eating bentou together by the back of the school building, secluded by the sakura's cerise petals forming as their curtain. Normally it was never the shooting guard's business but he was not dumb to not tell apart that the intimate display was far from friendship.

But how wrong he was to have confronted the red head during their shoji match that late afternoon.

"Aren't you taking the tape off?" Kuroko asked curiously during their next game but the green head ignored him before heading out on the court.

**Chestnut**

Kuroko had a hunch that Akashi had lately been giving him sweet treats, perhaps it was for his diet? But even their center, who was much closer to the red head, did not have that privilege so something was definitely up.

For this the teal tried to return the favor by roasting chestnut before the end of the cold spring. And thus he prepared all necessary and a hint of cherry aroma. But when he was setting the fire, the element tempted him so bad his fingers yearned for its warmth and ended up getting licked by the flames.

The elder Kuroko panicked and wrapped his hand with an ice bag and fast yet the teal just stared and pushed the pain into numb. He could never understand how such red can seduce him.

**Coquelicot**

His bandaged hand did not go unnoticed by the red head, scolding him for this clumsiness in front of the other players.

Yet during the last spring afternoon, the taste of sweetened chestnut was not so bad for Akashi after all.

**Coral **

The pair's silhouette shadows could be noticed by the diming light from the orange-like sun, diminishing like flames bit by bit. Akashi had turned down his driver for the day as did Kuroko to Aomine and Kise, who in turned looked worried for the phantom.

"Careful on your way, Tetsu. You might get robbed."

"If the robber can see him."

Though they laughed it off, Aomine had inkling instincts that something was not right. Especially since it was a walk with their feared captain throughout the sunset.

**Crimson**

Kuroko had reminisced bit and bits of how Akashi gave him what he wanted and his desire to return the favor. "If it wasn't for you, I'd be stuck into the darkness again."

They were speaking in metamorphic tongues, something they had grown accustomed to because of the teal's passion for literature and the red head's sheer knowledge. The red head then shook his head. "Though I have said so some time ago, I merely did anything. This was all in your own accord, Kuroko."

"Yet I want to do something in return."

The red head laugh, knew too well that the teal would never give in. "Then tell me something you like about me?"

"Your red."

**Dark**

The answer came out on impulse, something natural to Kuroko's thoughts yet it caught the red head off guard. He had planned to tease Kuroko once more yet it backfired and the pale boy could not take his words back. In the language only both could speak, it could mean Akashi's aspects either physical and mental.

Kuroko tried to take it back but Akashi was having none of that, immediately grasping unto the unwounded arm and whispered unto the other's ear lobe. "Say it to me once more."

**Falu**

"… I love all of you."

**Fire Engine**

A small spark was all it took to begin their naïve yet pure love. Ironically, Kuroko was red all over and Akashi was satisfied. He had known of these feelings that the teal desperately dispelled for their sake yet, deep inside, he too had wanted more.

Kuroko shut his eyes tight, afraid of the red head's reaction but the soft caress to his cheek bought just about his senses before their lips touch.

_He felt fire. _

**Act 2 **

**Flame**

Today's kiss was more passionate, fierce and a hint of small desperation as Akashi pushes the teal head over the locker, who in turn shivers against the metallic tiles, yet their body engulfs in familiar warmth. His captain's tongue pulls out midway, giving Kuroko seconds to gasp the air he need before pushing right back into the wet cavern, tasting sweet and tears.

**Fuchsia**

Sometimes Kuroko wondered why the intimate gestures ceased and it felt like Akashi was restraining himself. Aside from immediately stopping from their heated kisses and feverish touches, Akashi would put on a front just to show everyone who had noticed of their closeness as something not to delve in and it quite scared the teal.

He had long to tell Aomine or confide in Kise but fuchsia eyes caught his sign language fast and had told his friends before he could. Or before Akashi could anyways.

**Fulvous**

The sound of the orange ball stopped dribbling within the court, followed by the sound of yelling and cussing.

"Don't screw with me, Akashi!"

"Aominechii stop!"

"Mind your language, Aomine and stop this nonsense." Though calm, the voice was full of threat.

"Aka-chin,"

Kise and Murasakibara tried to distance their closeness despite Akashi's murderous glare and Aomine's defensive stance. Midorima tried to prevent Kuroko from the scene but it was already unfolding with the teal head frozen at the scene.

**Gules**

Aomine yelled at him, backlash at him and pointed out from the start that he knew the phantom's sudden closeness with their captain was brewing trouble. That their relationship is not true, that the teal was simply confuse and the fact the captain did not love him at all.

Kuroko tried to retort, equally making himself as angry as his best friend and especially when Kise sided with Aomine.

The ace did not have any right to tell that he did not love Akashi but… did the red head love him too?

He had never heard the words and though Akashi's actions spoke louder, could he have interpreted it more differently than he expected?

The foundation of his love was shaken.

_"Silence."_

**Lava**

Luckily Akashi had finally made his move and his aura sent shivers to their ace, finally backing down when Kuroko was clearly shaken and red. Fortunately, it was only a regular's practice and it was their circle of friends to have been the audience.

Kuroko could not hear what Akashi had been saying or how he managed to ward the team off. He muted Aomine's words like before and ignored the worried glance Kise threw his way. Midorima sighed but sent a knowing gaze to Akashi, who in turn nods back. The vice-captain will try to talk the ace back to his senses but the captain will first have to extinguish the burning flame eating Kuroko's thoughts.

_Not a chance was he getting Kuroko out of his chains. Not when the cage was just built. _

**Lust**

The teal had calmed down after the Akashi dragged him unto the locker rooms once more, pushing him against the steel panes whilst caressing him and attacking his lips. Kuroko has yet to respond, still broken in a trance of thoughts until he felt his bare skin against cold. He gasped and Akashi smirked yet but his want to make his lover submit has yet to come.

"A-Akashi-kun, please tell me-"another gasped escaped his lips when the red head delved unto his shoulders, latching and marking red all over. He tried to push the body hovering him but the touches made Kuroko weak on his knees.

Akashi would not let his ask his question or does he plan on answering. Ever.

**Mahogany**

Aquamarine eyes blinked once, then twice to have a clearer view of his surroundings. He tried to sit up but his body was aching all over. Pain shot through his back but he forced his shoulders to slump back. He was in a queen size bed in a very familiar velvet room of wood and European design.

How he had lost count of the days after Akashi made fully claimed him that one locker incident. Since it was the golden week, the red head wordlessly dragged him unto his household and had ravished him into days of pain, pleasure and tormentous questions unanswered.

He had given his chastity to his lover yet his lover doesn't seem to listen to what he really need and not what his sinful body wants.

Music then filled the hollow air of something even Kuroko's familiar with than instinctly he knew where he has to go. Kuroko then pull on the nearest dress shirt by the bed post and walked on mahogany tiles, knowing too well the double doors will lead him to another vast room with his lover playing the violin, strings and bow elegantly dancing upon his fingers.

**Act 3**

**Magenta**

When Akashi first met Kuroko, the _voice_ whispered various temptations unto his ear whilst filling his mind with impure thoughts. He could not deny that the teal was attractive, captivating and mysterious. His eyes glowed with a soft shade of blue and innocence and his frail appearance would drown someone's senses to have the urge to protect him, lock him into his arms and never let him go.

_For someone with the shade of blue, he looked best tainted with red._

Akashi puts those thoughts away and just continued.

**Maroon**

After the first game, Kuroko had exceeded, no, surpass his expectations! To think his phantom presence would be of use to the court.

_To be of use for victory._

Akashi once more pushes those thoughts before he starts seeing red and makes his way to Kuroko with the silken cloth at his hands. He had learned to get himself use to the teal's weak presence so misdirection won't apply on him. Of what he knows when it came to silent people, they're use to isolated places which leads to the east wing's roof top.

He opened the door, unbeknownst, that Akashi Seijuro was actually filled with a tint of excite.

**Persian**

Kuroko smiled.

Not even Aomine had the pleasure to see the phantom's eyes widen for a moment, then filled with happiness that his blank façade broke into a smile and then a toothy grin. Akashi felt hot and his heart palpitated in an indescribable beat.

Yet his legs found itself behind the pale boy before draping the jersey over his chest. A whisper of _congratulations_ bought Kuroko into a soft shade of pink.

Now Akashi Seijuro was everything but error, and he knew too well that their phantom had long captivated his interest and now… his heart.

**Persimmon**

His affections began to take its form with small displays of favoritism. Kuroko's training regime had decreased yet the pale boy still pushed himself. Akashi felt pride of the teal's determination to win his acknowledgement, which he had already won more, and the more Kuroko would show him his different sides, the more Akashi did the same.

_More. He wanted Kuroko more._

One of those times when the pale boy collapsed, he'd had Murasakibara carry him to the infirmary. The way blue lashes would flutter against white sheets or the soft breathing was pure temptation as Akashi sents soft caresses over Kuroko's cheek.

_More._

He leaned down and captured unknowing lips.

_Their, no, __**his**__ phantom tasted too sweet for his own good. _

**Pink**

Akashi knew there was no going back the moment he made claims with Kuroko. Thus the red head began to display his affections to a whole new level and waited, waited patiently for the phantom to reciprocate.

His lust of red toned to a softer color.

"Kuroko, do you have a moment?"

"Hai, Akashi-kun." Kuroko willingly obeys, walking into the trap the red head had set.

**Puce**

_"Your red."_

Once more, Kuroko caught Akashi off guard before a sinister smirk decorated his lips.

_"I love all of you."_

Not a second later, he crashed his lips unto Kuroko's.

**Raspberry**

While his obsession for Kuroko grew despite having him already wrapped around his chains, his absolute red had rusted to his team.

But they who had grown suspicious of his actions were silenced.

_Even if it were his friends. _

**Red Violet**

"Akashi,"

"I wouldn't recommend you talking about it, Midorima."

They were at their usual classroom, the sound of shoji pieces clicking against the expensive board. Though looking bored, Akashi knew that _Midorima knew_ more than he should.

"Akashi," he grits his teeth. "While it is not my business, yours and Kuroko's relationship-"

_THWACK!_

Before he could finish his sentence, pain jolted through his taped fingers and blood stained white and brown. _"Know your place."_

**Redwood**

Midorima saw the feral glint rusting into Akashi's left eye as his blood stains the shoji board. He prays to Oha-Asa or whatever god is there to get Kuroko out of what the naïve teal got himself into.

**Rose**

As time stretched, their secret affair became known but Kuroko could care less unless it involves telling his friends, to which Akashi strongly denied. So to avoid the teal head's questions, Akashi would simply ravish him into the nearby corners he could, their lips would crash into heated and feverish kisses whilst their touches burns into their skin, embedding lover's marks all over.

_More._

No, Akashi did not want to make the teal uncomfortable just yet.

_But the blooming lust was too hard to resist._

**Rosewood**

Their foundation of love that Kuroko built was shaken by one Aomine Daiki. When the tanned ace began his accusations, it took everything in Akashi's will and restraint not to give into the voice inside him to just murder the lad's soul and put him in place.

But no, Kuroko who tried defending his love went to deaf ears when Aomine struck the homerun question.

_'Did he ever say he loved you back?!'_

Akashi knew the solid foundation was broken and then from there, he decided to claim the teal head fully.

**Rosso Corsa**

"Akashi-kun-?!" Followed by a silent scream, resonating against the empty locker room as Akashi pushes himself unto Kuroko deeper, blood dripped from milky thighs and the teal sobs of the unbearable pain. He ravished his lover against the metallic panes, cutting all words before their touches went out of boundary.

Akashi could no longer hold back his desire and gave into the voice, claiming what is his.

"Your mine," he pulled for a moment. "…Tetsuya." The voice did not sound like Kuroko's lover but that did not heed the red head from plunging deeper and deeper into hot, velvet walls.

**Act 5**

**Ruby**

Akashi Seijuro had fully devoured Kuroko within that day and he had not haste to reflect on his actions but the sight of the sleeping teal head against his lap, soft tresses of blue and pained eyes shut something within him died down. He might as well come clean to his lover and be fair to him of what Akashi can truly give back.

"… Akashi-kun…"

Kuroko muttered against sleep, yet creeping his body to familiar warmth. "I love you…"

_If only Kuroko could stop being so naïve. _

**Russet **

During their long weekend vacation at his second household, the red head lay his phantom against his sheets but did not ravish his lips or started fucking him like it was routine before. No, red eyes peered into aquamarine's, a silent language of longing and apology before resting his head unto his lover, hearing the lullabies of the other's heartbeats.

Kuroko says nothing but Akashi does. "I was born and bred for perfection. Winners get everything while losers are denied of everything. It was a cliché choice of words my father tried to drill into my head" He starts. "I lived through it but when Akashi Shiori, my mother, died I learned of what loosing truly meant. It meant not being able to control everything around you and therefore, that _everything_ went out of my grasp."

Pale arms automatically wrapped around Akashi's body, drawing him closer and then for a chaste kiss. "I'm not leaving you." Says Kuroko firmly. They continued brushing lips together and then falling once more into a gentle, throes of lust.

But the thing was, the sob story wasn't Akashi's point.

**Rust**

For the third time that night, they made love but when Kuroko failed to moan Akashi's name; he was given a harsh slap against his rear.

And though this was common to some escapedes, this surprised Kuroko as to why his lover looked so furious at him for denying his orders. "A-Seijuro-kun?"

Red eyes set ablaze, the other melting into rust as a sinister smirk forms Akashi's lips. "Good." He penetrates the teal once more, pinning milky arms above his head. "Tetsuya."

**Rufous**

It had taken that night for Kuroko to realize there was another side of Akashi he had failed to know.

The sheer will of dominance.

But he said he loved all of Akashi's red and was never to take back those words. Even if that red had not just defiled him, but had pained him too.

**Scarlet**

The week continued with morning routines of how the two would walk around the garden area, chat and make light jokes or maybe even the time Akashi made his breakfast by the balcony. They were displays of the red head's intimate gestures and how Kuroko had missed them.

"Have you accepted, Tetsuya?"

"What have I, Seijuro-kun?"

"The real side of me?"

The left golden eye glowered and Kuroko, without missing a heartbeat said yes. But as much as he loved and will always love Akashi, Seijuro was not someone he could easily trust.

Especially when sun sets, when they'd wordlessly go back to their shared room as Seijuro's unquenched desire realeased in a form of Kuroko's body bruised by the right rope, the chain clasped around the biceps of his feet and the unseen teary eyes clasped around a black cloth as his blindfold while Seijuro once more, defile him.

_Truly, love was blind._

**Sinopia**

Back to their current situation whereas Tetsuya makes his way to the double edge door where Akashi plays the violin through his heart's content. After the tune dies out, it was time to come clean. At least when he is Akashi while his eyes are still red.

"I practice dominance to control myself, to restrain the demons eating me up. I'm so sorry to have done this on you." Akashi places his violin down and makes teal sit on the feather made sofa, observing the bruise marks around his broken lover. "For your feelings, I can't love you back."

Aquamarine eyes widened, tears threatened to fall as he clenches his fist but Akashi tilted his chin to look at him once more in the eye. "But I can give you more. I can give you pleasure, give me all of you and I'll be entirely devoted too."

"… Okay." Tetsuya found himself agreeing, despite wanting Akashi's heart.

**Terracotta**

It was hard to diminished pleasure from pain, Tetsuya had learned.

His legs were tied by a thick red rope as were his arms behind his back. His shoulders were supported by the large pillow but it wasn't enough when Seijuro began to spread him. Heterochromatic eyes glowed ferally, a lick at his lips before he starts his meals.

For a moment despite unforgettable and undeniable pleasure, Tetsuya had also thought of wanting more than _this_. For worst, drowning into the black pit might have been better.

**Tuscan**

Back in Teiko's Basketball club, the feud had died down but the tensity still lingered. Aomine had stopped coming to practice, Kise became vain and Midorima became distant. When Momoi had explained to Kuroko of why their ace really became lazy, he went to Akashi for advice and his captain and had told him to go after Aomine.

Only to return soaked wet and heartbroken. To have been called useless by his bestfriend and had been left crying over Akashi's shoulder eased the jealous monster inside him. "It's okay, Tetsuya." Says Seijuro. "You don't need him. You don't need any of them." Though his eyes and smile were gentle, Tetsuya had not need to remind himself that Seijuro had already planned this. _"You only need me."_

**Upsdell **

His foundation of love had already been broken and all that's left is the shell of what he was, and who he used to love. Tetsuya does not know what still holds them.

Maybe it was his body that sinfully craves for Akashi? Though the pain of bondage to lower him and put him in his place, deep inside he knew that _Seijuro knew_ that Kuroko Tetsuya still longs for Akashi's feelings.

_Truly naïve. _

**Venetian**

Kuroko tried to keep Akashi intact, to not give in to whatever his demons were but Murasakibara had pushed his button far out this time. He only learned late when he came chasing after Aomine during that rainy day.

The giant had defied Akashi, resulting into Seijuro taking place. Normally this side would only appear when Akashi was emotionally troubled or was thirsty for dominance, but this time it went far out that his eye no longer changed its color back.

"Akashi-kun-?"

"Why, I'm Akashi-Seijuro of course." The smile was much more threatening than of before. "..Tet-su-ya."

_That day, the team broke apart. _

**Vermillion**

There was no longer love, only devotion and painful pleasure that Tetsuya had come to submit. His hope turned nightmare was becoming unbearable. Gone were the days of romantic gestured and replaced with a control freak and possessive lover. One wrong move and anyone who disrupts Seijuro will come to their place.

_'See you in the quarterfinals.' _

A smile decorated the teal's lips, something that did not go unnoticed by their captain and was displease to know of the cause. Tetsuya was his to dye and no one, _not_ _anyone should dare_, intervene.

Ogiwara Shigehiro had dug his grave.

** Wine**

_111-11_

It was the last straw, and Kuroko Tetsuya found himself breaking down in tears. His friend was crushed and so was his love for the red head. Nothing could make him stay into their nightmarish relationship anymore. Was it a relationship? Or perhaps a figment of illusion as the red head just thought of it as a lust contract.

The next day, his resignation letter came in. Seijuro had anticipated a confrontation but was disappointed to have found out that Tetsuya had just left silently. But his anger had not yet dissolve as he thorn the paper to pieces, golden eye glowering ferally for his prized swallow had escape the love nest in a cage he prepared for him. Crushing the Meiko ace was supposed to lock his Tetsuya into the cage but the phantom seemed to have to have other plans.

It was too late to go back to his former self, he had already gave in and his sight was much clearer than before.

Ambition becomes him and Kuroko was blind to see love can overcome it. But no matter, he says to himself, Tetsuya will come back.

The following days of graduation, Seijuro finds Tetsuya admits the curtains of the sakura petals, where they use to be together.

"Tetsuya."

"Seijuro-kun."

With that, they part ways. Wordlessly, their mind wanted to get back at each to other.

_This is a story of how one wanted to dye his lover into his shades of color. _

_(Sadly his lover did not become his palette to play with.)_

**END**


End file.
